There has been known a steering apparatus capable of changing an imaginary kingpin axis by connecting a vehicle body and an one-side vehicle wheel attachment portion to each other using a pair of expansible front and rear arms and appropriately changing the lengths of the front and rear arms (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).